Shawn Was (Seriously) Poisoned
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Shawn lands in the ICU after being poisoned. Shules.


**Title** : Shawn Was (Seriously) Poisoned

 **Series** : Psych

 **Pairing** : Shawn Spencer/Juliet O'Hara  
 **Tags** : Romance, Angst, Food Poisoning, Poisoning, Established Relationship, Episode: s05e04 Chivalry Is Not Dead… But Someone Is

 **Summary** : Shawn lands in the ICU after being poisoned.

 **Notes** : I think the show skimped out on us. So this.

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

Juliet O'Hara wasn't afraid of a little competition. When her and her partner, Carlton, were set against Shawn and Gus in a "who can find the murderer first" competition, she wanted to be the one to catch the bad guy first. No thanks to Henry Spencer for starting this whole thing.

And it was a great idea… until Shawn decided to fake-date one Gillian Tucker (her prime suspect).

So now Juliet was determined and jealous, which didn't exactly put a great spin on her relationship with Shawn. After barging in on Shawn's date with Gillian, she had cancelled her own date with Shawn for later that week, with the excuse of being too busy with investigate work.

"I just have a lot of work to do, Shawn." Juliet told Shawn over the phone. "Something came up, and it looks like I'm going to be working late tonight, I'm sorry."

Shawn had been disappointed, but understood. Though Juliet suspected that he knew more about her reasoning then he let on. After some back and forth, Shawn finally conceded.

"Sure, Jules," Shawn said. "I—"

Gus' voice interjected into the background. There was a short, muted conversation before Shawn came back onto the phone.

"Change of plans. It seems Gillian wants a second date," Shawn said.

"A date?!" Juliet yelled out.

"For the case," Shawn reassured her. "There's this event that she'll be attending, and since Prescott is in attendance, I need to make sure he doesn't pull anything… Murderer-y on her."

"Just be careful," Juliet said, before hanging up.

All in all, Juliet's date-night with Shawn ended with her, a bottle of wine and an empty home while watching an all-night marathon of the Mentalist.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to Carlton knocking on her door.

"Spencer has been poisoned. He's in the ICU right now." Carlton gave a brief pause. "It doesn't look good, O'Hara."

Juliet's blood ran cold. Her knees buckled and Juliet fell to the floor. Her mind was a fog, and she only barely registered Carlton helping her up.

Carlton kept talking to her, urging her to change clothes and do some other things, but Juliet couldn't concentrate. Carlton placed her coat around her shoulders, and Juliet had enough mind to grab her keys and slip into a pair of her black heeled shoes before being ushered out of the house.

* * *

Over the next few days, Carlton and Gus had worked together to find the real criminal behind the poisonings: Eugenia. They had even found the poison Eugenia used on Shawn, which meant the doctors had everything they needed to treat him.

"Why isn't he getting better?" Juliet asked weakly.

The doctor droned on about medications, immunity and blood tests.

Juliet gripped Shawn's hand. He didn't grip hers back.

* * *

Juliet barely left Shawn's side over the next week. Occasionally, Carlton, Gus or Henry stopped by to take her home so she could shower and change clothes. Sometimes they would take her out to eat, but the only place she really wanted to be was by Shawn's side.

The last day Juliet talked to Shawn, she had let her competitive spirit and jealously cloud her judgement. Instead of a date-night, Shawn had gone out to meet Gillian at that damnable party where Eugenia had poisoned him.

She let her work infer with her love life.

"If only I hadn't—"

"Shhh… Sweetheart," Shawn whispered. He stroked the back of Juliet's hand softly.

"Shawn!" Juliet said, tears falling down her cheeks. She automatically rang for the nurse, not once letting go of Shawn's hand.

Shawn opened his eyes, a smile playing across his face.

She couldn't stop crying, apologies spilling forth from her lips like air.

"A little poison won't get rid of me, Jules," Shawn said, voice slightly muffled through the respirator mask. "It's not your fault, right? Say it."

After a moment of hesitation, Juliet nodded. "It's not my fault."

"That's my girl," Shawn said.

The doctor and the nurse rushed in and began checking up on Shawn, drawing his attention away from Juliet. He never let go of her hand.

For the first time in almost two weeks, Juliet's world was finally falling back into place.


End file.
